


Christmas Trees

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2017 [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Just the two looking at trees





	Christmas Trees

At a Christmas tree farm in Utah Andi and Amber were finding a tree for their college apartment. "This tree has a type of leave..... Terrible," Andi looked at a tree. Amber said, "How about this one?." Andi said, "I think this one is great but see the tip, our apartment is small." Amber smiled, "I know." Andi said, "Wait this one is super small and it's 13.99." Amber said, "Let's take it."


End file.
